Need You Now
by nostalgicfeeling
Summary: 'I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.' The title speaks for itself. Kurapika x Leorio :3
1. 1: Need You Now

**Need You Now**

**A/N: **This is another story of our favorite Blacklist Hunter, Kurapika and the hunter doctor, Leorio. This is my first songfic with 'Need You Now' by Lady Anteballum. I hope you enjoy!

Oh, for the formatting of the POV's: it is divided with the sign **–xxxXXXxxx-**. The first one is in the third person, followed by Kurapika's POV then Leorio's then Kurapika's then Leorio's, got it? (I just don't want it to get on the way.)

**DISCLAIMER: **Hunter x Hunter, with its characters, and the song are not and will NEVER be mine. I just own Agatha, the house where they live in (I think), and the plot, of course.

–**xxxXXXxxx-**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't take it anymore._

"Ding!~"

A drawn-out sigh.

"Ding!~"

"All right, I heard you the first time!"

Steps were approaching the doorstep in a cold, freezing Saturday night in October.

A crack of a door was heard from the surroundings of the house.

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

"Yo."

"Leorio?"

I heard the sound of my own vein cracking out of my forehead.

"You do know you have a key into this house, don't you?"

"Well… uh… yeah… I kinda- uhh… forgot it."

It seemed to have gotten bigger. My anger, that is.

"You d-…"

I was unable to say it. I just kept quiet as I held my anger inside of me.

"By the way, where's… Agatha?" I asked.

Who's Agatha, you ask? She's around 19, a girl almost my height but shorter; has porcelain skin, long, wavy blonde hair and ash mauve eyes. She's a volunteer nurse that works at Leorio's hospital about 6 months ago. And, she's Leorio's girlfriend.

It's not official, but from the looks of it, they are. He always spends time with her, taking her around Yorknew City everyday as if they haven't seen it but actually, they've circled it about a hundred times.

And I don't know why, but she lives in the house where Gon, Killua, Leorio and I bought here. Somehow, she got kicked out of her apartment and Leorio 'whole-heartedly' offered to stay in our house.

As of now, the hospital where they were working in got closed because of some sanitary issue and they have no job. Gon and Killua are not here since they continued searching for Gon's father. So that means… I'M the ONLY one paying for all the expenses in this house.

Being a blacklist hunter pays a high bounty, that's true. But, it's just annoying that I have to work my butt off while they get all the loot.

It's like I'm a dad taking care of two stupid children.

Anyways, I saw a shadow behind Leorio, and there I saw her, with her beige winter coat.

Then, Leorio just barged in without me noticing, followed by Agatha who slowly placed her shoes near the doorstep.

"Where have you two been?" I asked them.

"We just had a night around town. It's nothing to be worried about."

'_You just did that yesterday.'_

"We went into the circus, and we went on that Ferris wheel."

'_I remember you telling me that story last week!'_

"Oh, and by the way, Kurapika. I went and deposited some money from the bank. I hope you don't mind."

My eye twitched a bit.

"I-I don't mind…" I said, holding all my rage. I was actually lying through my teeth, obviously.

You see what I mean? I get out there in the battlefield everyday and have the risk of getting killed while these two have the time of their lives. I would always be alone when I come home. And sometimes, they would come home drunk or something.

I hate this!

Yet, I can't believe I'm trying so hard to suppress this anger. I can throw it out now. I can kick out Leorio and Agatha if I wanted to.

But why can't I?

Leorio's a jobless, pervy old man while Agatha is a defenseless little weakling. It should be easy for me.

Ugh. I can't think anymore.

"Kurapika?" I heard a high-toned voice call out my name.

I turned around to the direction of the voice.

"I'm just going out to buy some things at the store."

'_Why didn't you buy some when you were outside?'_

"So… uhm…" she continued.

I knew it.

I grabbed out my wallet and I took out my credit card and gave it to her trembling hands.

"Here. Buy what you need." I said coldly before I turned around.

I saw at the corner of my eye her bowing down and leaving without another word.

That leaves me and Leorio alone in the house.

I tried to look for Leorio and I first checked the kitchen.

My premonition was right; he's there, inspecting the fridge.

"Hey Kurapika." he said, turning to me. "Where's Agatha?"

Figures.

"She went out to buy some things at the store." I said emotionlessly, looking out the window.

"Oh, alright~ we were running out of food." he said with that happy grin on his face.

"Well why didn't you buy some when you two were out?" I asked him with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not the one in charge of cooking dinner!" he pouted.

"Well, you should start making your own dinner. And you open the fridge door EVERY ten minutes!" I protested.

He was kind of pissed, but then moved on with his statement.

"Well I would, but it would be a bother."

My anger rose even higher.

"What did you say, Leorio? I would like to repeat that you're the one eating everything in there." I said, pointing at the opened fridge. And the heck, every time you open the fridge, you spend even more electricity.

He then closed the fridge. Thank goodness.

"No, it's that… It would be a hassle for Agatha."

Tsk.

I clenched my fists.

He stood up and walked towards the living room, with me completely unaware of following him.

"You know she's very fragile, and plus, I won't want her to carry something annoying and heavy when we went out into town."

I clenched my fists even harder. The nails were puncturing my skin, with a small amount of blood oozing out.

"You know, Agatha is the type of girl that is fragile, yes. But she has a kind heart. I kind of know why God wanted her to be a nurse, because she heals people unknowingly. It's her special talent."

I can feel my eyes becoming all watery despite my brows are furrowed up.

"Just by how her voice comes out, it has that healing tone. Her words are highly encouraging, and by how she acts, she knows how to make people feel better and make them feel special."

The sweat from my forehead trickled down to my cheek down to my chin.

"That's why… I'm honored to be cared by her… to be her –"

I threw the coffee table near me into the air. Everything on top of it fell off and broke, while the pictures from the photo albums on the bottom scattered. The table came down and was shattered.

Leorio was shocked.

"I hate this!" I said, shouting, tears forming into my eyes. "It's always Agatha, Agatha, Agatha! All you talk about is that useless piece of crap! She just came into your life a few months ago and now… and now…"

Leorio's face of shock became a face of curiosity, he wanted to listen to me, like what I wanted him to do to me every time I started to call out his name, but was always somehow, cut off.

"I just feel like I'm just a toy that was thrown away after being played by at. I thought I was your friend, but… it seems… I was just used. You took advantage of me, Leorio… of my kindness."

His face became shocked.

"What are-?" I heard these words escape from his lips.

"I never trusted anyone before after my clan has been killed. You, Gon and Killua were the only ones that I trusted my heart to. It was very easy for you to gain my trust, which would take a million years for a normal person to do it."

"But now, you just ruined it."

Then, I kicked the living chair in front of me, crashing near the window, and the window broke into a million pieces, like my heart did.

I feel so dumb.

_I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

"All I wanted was to go back to the old days… back at the Hunter Exam, that I was the one that you needed most. With Gon and Killua, all of us. I want to hear you call out my name every ten minutes, depend on me, or at least notice me."

Tears came down harder.

I wanted to chain him right now because of my anger. I wanted to squeeze him out to death. But, my Nen seemed like… it was blocked by something.

Something got over me, and I went out the door.

Suddenly…

… a hand grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Kurapika!" I heard him say.

I removed his grip from my arm and said to him with a soft tone, almost whispering, "You can have this house, you can have my credit card, it's with Agatha, and you can also have my bank account entirely. Just please, don't find me."

Then I walked out the door.

On my way, I saw Agatha with the groceries.

"Oh Kurapika, where are you going? It's cold and you don't have a coat on. Why don't you-"

"Get out of my way." I whispered. I would have guessed that she can't hear it because it was too soft.

I just continued walking.

I left without saying another word.

…

I just took the car and traveled out into the sea nearest to Yorknew City.

To at least relieve my mind a bit, I turned on the radio, with a familiar tune coming out of it.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't take it anymore_

_I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

Sigh.

There's that nostalgic feeling again.

Tears are trying to form unto my eyes, but I forced not to.

Even though I'm under this… this… emotional stress, I don't want to cry.

I think I want to cry, but it seems that my tears ducts are dry.

After around 4 hours of travel, I came to my destination. I went out and stared at the sea as the sun crept out of the horizon.

I sat down a few feet from the waves, thinking back of the Hunter Exam… the tough challenges, the fun, and how he had to spend time with Killua and Gon, and most specially, Leorio.

I can't help but to cry. I'm so weak.

I sobbed silently as tears uncontrollably fall down into my face on how I missed those times.

And at the same time, I feel kind of embarrassed.

I can't believe I said all those things to Leorio. He might interpret it in another way; he might laugh at what I just said.

But it doesn't make them more true.

Suddenly, I remembered my clan. Even though we were secluded in that province, even though all of the other family members never tried to care for me…

I was happy.

I had my mother, who was always so protective, and my father. Even though I don't see him that much, I know that he loves me. And my friend… my only friend, was the only one for me, through thick and thin.

I covered my face with my hands as I bowed down my head, with the sun slowly comes out, giving out a perfect scarlet color.

And out of the blue, I heard my phone ring.

I hope it's not Leorio.

_I have news for you. It's about the Spiders._

My eyes opened widely as I read this statement.

It was from Hisoka.

That goddamned Hisoka.

I wanted to know more, so I ran down through my contacts list and I found Hisoka. Don't ask why he's in my phonebook.

Under his name, I saw the name 'Leorio'. I scrolled down until his name was highlighted.

One touch. Just one touch on the middle of the cursor then I can call him. It's killing me. I want to call him. I need him. But, why did I just run away from him?

I hate my subconscious!

I scrolled back up and I went back to Hisoka. Just when I was about to call him, another incoming call came by.

"Leorio?" I gasped in surprise.

I wanted to press the 'Accept' button. I wanted to hear his sweet voice.

But, I have a job to do.

I decline the call, even though it was out of my will. Then, I continued to call Hisoka.

While I was on hold, I tested my voice if it was okay, if I didn't sound anyone who just cried, yet tears are still evident on my face.

"Hello, my dearest chain user~" I heard the sound of that low-toned, demented magician. I can imagine him making that creepy smile.

"Shut up and go straight to the point." I said over the phone, slightly pissed off.

He gave out a soft, creepy chuckle after continuing. "That's what I LOVE about you. Okay, they're currently hiding inside a cave on a hill just on the outskirts of Yorknew City. It's in a forest where you are almost near to actually."

How does he-?

I don't care, he's always that creepy.

"I wish the best of you, my dear Kurta fruit~" and then he placed down the phone.

I abruptly wiped my tears off and I went straight to the car and I drove as fast as I can.

But… since Hisoka knows where I am, does he know that I cried there?

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

"What happened in here?" Agatha said after opening the door, almost dropping the things she bought.

I looked at the damage Kurapika made. A coffee table shattered into a tiny million pieces, a living chair tumbled upside-down, split in half, scattered pictures and photo albums, a few broken windows, broken vases, and a tilted Grandfather's clock that seemed… broken.

That boy sure can make a lot of damage. But I should expect something like this from a well-known Blacklist Hunter.

I started to think where to clean first, as Agatha went into the kitchen to first fix her groceries, and then she went into the living room.

"Leorio, what happened with you and Kurapika?" she asked me. "Did you do all this?"

"What? The hell, no!" I protected myself, shaking my head.

Thankfully, she believed me and nodded. Then, she said after thoroughly inspecting the room, "I think we should first clean all the glasses and porcelain, then the wood, and then place up the other slightly undamaged things."

I simply nodded.

Then she went to the closet to get the appropriate things.

"I'll go clean the glass." she said to me, then placed gloves in her hands.

"No!" I said. "It's too dangerous; I should be the one taking care of that. Why don't you clean up the pictures?"

She simply nodded and started taking some of the pictures near her.

I think Kurapika is right, I think I AM protecting her TOO much.

While disposing some of the glass, I saw a broken frame with _that_ picture. Our very first picture. It was around two years ago, right after we rescued Killua from their estate.

All of us had smiles, even for Kurapika, whose smile I see occasionally now.

How I wish I can see that smile all the time. It makes him look like an angel. A blonde angel.

I smiled at the thought and placed it near the window pane then I continued cleaning.

...

After cleaning, I locked myself inside my room while Agatha cleaned up the groceries.

I know, I'm so lazy. Get used to it.

I laid down into my bed, with my legs resting on the wall. A small bottle of whiskey and a small glass was in my bedside.

Then, I can't help but think of Kurapika. Maybe somewhere, somehow, he's hurting himself. I can feel it. He might also be taking out his anger on some innocent person or worse, he might go find the Phantom Troupe and barge in without a plan.

Argh! If he wants to kill himself, then let him do it for all I care! Psh.

I don't give a damn if he comes back crawling back to me. Goddamn.

Psh.

Then, I decided to turn on the radio. Then, I heard that familiar tune.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't take it anymore_

_I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

When I heard this song, I immediately thought of Kurapika. That's his favorite song. I know that it's for a female on the first stanza but it suits his voice perfectly. He's actually a very good singer. I always hear him hum or sing it in the shower, he plays it on either his bass guitar or on the piano in the attic.

He doesn't want to reveal it, but he has excellent musical prowess.

But then, on that song, I felt every moment that happened tonight. The scattering of the pictures, him saying that he 'misses' the good ol' days…

Is he saying about his song? Does he want to reach out something?

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time._

Around four hours have passed…

I just realized…

…the only thing that hasn't happened is the phone thing. The thing is, I did that instead of him.

I immediately took my phone next to me and I tried to call Kurapika. I sipped a bit of my whiskey as I waited for him to pick it up.

Surprisingly, he declined it.

Maybe he's still thinking of it.

Maybe leave him like that first.

Or maybe, I should look for him.

It's already sunrise, so I think it's fine to look for him.

"Agatha, I'm going out!"

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

"Darn it!" I cursed to myself. "I hate that damned Hisoka!"

It was too naїve, I believed immediately in him. Maybe because all of the information he had given me about the Spiders have been correct.

Had he gone in league with him?

When I came in the cave, I found no one in there. Then, I was ambushed by Pakunoda, almost shooting me into my forehead. We battled at most 4 hours. Fortunately, I found an opening, squeezing her. She was able to tell me their location before I killed her.

Then, I went to a hut where Pakunoda told me to, then I saw Nobunaga, Feitan and Phinx. Another battle came. It took another 6 hours to take down Feitan, then Phinx.

I had a little trouble with Nobunaga because since the battle started, I was already feeling weak. Right before I could squeeze him, he slashed me on my left arm.

Even though I was able to get where their real base is, I just went back to Yorknew City (or some nearer town, if there is) to help treat my wounds in the hospital.

Why not on that stupid pervert doctor, you ask? Are you dumb? I'm still mad at him!

I drove around 2 hours to Yorknew City but the engine of my car broke down since it got caught in my battle with that samurai. I had to walk around 20 minutes more before I could see the nightlights of the city.

On my way, I kept cursing myself.

And Hisoka…

And most specially, Leorio.

…

When I came into the city, I prevented myself from being seen by other people, so I went into the park to be hidden by the trees.

The hospital is half a kilometer away from where I am now…

But it would be _extremely_ hard for me to go there.

My head is starting to get dizzy from the blood loss, and I can't feel my fingers from my left arm anymore. My feet are getting heavy, and now it's starting to rain.

I cursed myself in every step I took, as the rain started to get heavier.

It also got colder.

I fell into the grass as blood continued to flow out of my wound. I wanted to scream, I wanted to, but it seems my throat was dry, and was replaced by hoarse coughing.

Tears came out of my eyes as my face turned emotionless.

Then, I had no choice but to call Leorio, but I just hope I would be able to tell him where I am before I lose consciousness, or he would find me.

I removed my right hand from my wound. I felt pain as raindrops came in contact with them, but I shrugged it off.

I opened my phone as I saw the time.

1:15 AM, Monday.

I dialed my speed dial number for Leorio.

3.

I waited for him to pick up the phone, but he was unable to pick it up. I watched the gleaming screen as I slowly closed my eyes.

I can't hold on anymore.

…

Then, the harsh rain got a bit… milder.

I saw a shadow right behind me.

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't come_

_But I lost all control and I need you now_

I forcibly turned my head around, and I saw black leather shoes with that midnight blue slacks.

I looked up.

I saw a gleam of tiny round glasses.

I also saw that familiar red umbrella.

"Leorio?" I whispered.

I heard him sigh.

"You really are a magnet for trouble, aren't you?"

I noticed the smile I formed in my face.

He picked up my phone then placed it on his pocket, and then he opened his briefcase that he used in the Hunter Exam.

Heh, how about that?

He ripped off my shirt that was surrounding the wound, and then he took out an antiseptic and cleaned out my wound. He got his wound dressing and applied it into the wound. Lastly, a bandage and wrapped it around the dressing.

He also took out a bottle of water. It only had three-fourths remaining.

"Here. Drink this, it's to replace the blood you've lost." he said, also handing over a tablet of Ferrous sulfate.

He helped me sit on a dry place, under a tree, as I opened the tablet with my trembling hands.

He took my arm, and helped me take in my medicine. Then, he took the water and opened it for me.

"I kinda drank outt've it, but beggars can't be choosers, alright?" he said, then he let me drink, with a bit of water spilling on the corners of my mouth.

I gulped it slowly as Leorio placed the cap back on.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

I just need him by my side right now.

Nothing else.

"Leorio, let's just go home." I whispered to him.

"Alright. But take my suitcase."

He gave me his suitcase, and then he threw me at his back. My arms were around his shoulders, and him holding my knees. I rested my tired head into his hair.

For once, he never used his weird-smelling cologne, aftershave and shampoo.

He took the umbrella on the ground and then he started to walk back home.

Suddenly, I wanted to sing that song that was stuck into my head the past few weeks.

"It's a quarter after one

I'm all alone and I need you now…

Said I wouldn't come

But I lost all control and I need you now…"

I paused for a while, as I hesitated to sing the last two lines, but I did it anyway.

"And I don't know how I can do without…

I just need you now."

I was surprised as I heard Leorio sing it too with a rather mellifluous tune.

"Just as you need me, Kurapika… I also need you, right now." he whispered to me.

I can feel my face burning. "I-It's just a song, I don't mean it."

"Yes, you do." he said, chuckling a bit.

"No, I don't." I said, still arguing with him even though I'm torn apart.

"Well then, why is your heart beating so fast?" then I noticed my chest was near his back.

He can notice it.

"Maybe… just a little, though." I said. I can feel my eyelids getting heavy.

"No, you mean it with your whole heart."

"Shut up." I whispered to him as the raindrops gave the same rhythm, lulling me to sleep.

…

When I woke up, I saw myself in a familiar room. No, it wasn't MY room, but it was familiar.

I heard a bit of clanking of glass on my side. I decided to turn my head slowly, even though my neck feels a bit stiff.

"Yo!"

"Leorio?"

It was Leorio, holding up a small glass with a liquid with that pungent scent. It was a bit faint, but I noticed it.

"Is that… whiskey?"

"Yeah, why?" he answered, taking another small sip before placing it back into the bedside. "You wanna try?"

"The heck, no!" I snapped, standing up from my position.

"Don't stand up just yet."

And that was the moment I noticed I was at Leorio's room…

"Agh!" I screamed, almost throwing one of the pillows to him.

"What now?" he asked, almost spilling the bottle.

"Why am I in YOUR room?" I asked him, taking the pillow which I laid on and placed it in front of me.

"I-I just thought that y-your bed was kind of- small… and less comfortable…" he slowly said, taking a few steps back.

Now that I think of it, it DOES feel that way. But I don't really need one since I don't use it often because of the piling missions, the sleepless nights, and I usually get ended up in the hospital.

"… so, I kinda placed you here, since my mattress was more comfortable."

'_Yeah, and it reeks.'_

Then, a few minutes of silence.

I just noticed. Where the heck is Agatha?

_Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

"Where's Agatha?" I asked him coldly.

He stopped drinking.

I was surprised when he threw away his drink.

A fast rustling of clothing was heard.

I was even MORE surprised when he hugged me.

I heard a silent whisper into my left ear. My earring clanked a bit when I finally realized…

"It's a quarter after one

I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Said I wouldn't call

But I lost all control and I need you now."

My eyes grew wider.

"And I don't know how I can do without…"

"Leorio, I-"

"…I just need you now, Kurapika." he whispered to me.

"Uhm…"

"Do you know why I am so damn protective of Agatha?" he asked me. "It's because I never wanted any of my friends to die again. I don't want her to wander around the streets and starve to death or with some stupid disease."

I remembered Pietro, Leorio's dead friend. He never talked about him except for that time.

"On the same, no, a better way, I don't want you to go away."

"Leorio, you're drunk." I said to him.

"I know. The thing is, I just don't want to protect you. I need to be with you."

'_What?'_

"What?"

Then, he came closer, your noses touching each other.

"Leorio! Stop it!" I commanded.

Then, he finally got back into his senses. He got out of the room, running. Then, I heard the front door opening.

I saw him, running in the rain.

Is he really that stupid?

**-xxxXXXxxx-**

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't come_

_But I lost all control and I need you now_

I ran all the way to a park which was about half a kilometer from our house.

Guess you don't know what you're doing when you're drunk.

I sat on one of the benches, regretting what I almost did.

I'm such a wuss. I would take advantage of him like that? Psh.

The rain continued to pour down on me. Life just loves stabbing me with little, yet painful needle raindrops.

I think it only happens to me. Leorio the pervy, stupid, weird, greedy, kind-of-a-bastard hunter doctor with no job at all.

"Leorio!" I heard someone call out.

I turned around.

It was Kurapika, with a jacket hanging on his shoulders, and with that red umbrella.

"Don't go out on the cold like this!" I scolded him.

"So should you." he countered back. Damn, he's good.

He slowly walked towards me, and placed the umbrella on top of me. Of us.

"Leorio." he said, and then took a deep breath. "Let me make myself clear."

He let go of the umbrella, then leaned closer.

In less than a second, I just noticed that my lips collided with his.

With these damned sweet, soft lips.

After a while, he slowly removed his from mine.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

"Kurapika, I just need you now." I said to him.

He smiled.

And I can tell from that smile he also wants to say the same thing.

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now_


	2. 2: The Conclusion

**Hunter x Hunter *Inter dimmensional* Chat Box**

Author: There you have it, folks- my first songfic. I hope you enjoyed it! It was caused by deprivation of sleep (imagine, 8 hours of sleep in total in 4-5 days, and I'm a growing child!) and eating too much chocolate. This is like a form of stress relief so… uh… there.

Killua: How old ARE you?

Author: Well, uh… let's just say around between your age and Kurapika's age.

Kurapika: So it's either: 14, 15, or 16.

Author: Uh huh. In relation to age, if you noticed, Kurapika had longer POV's than Leorio's. That's because I have NO idea on how to think of an old man.

Leorio: *angry* What's that supposed to mean?

Author: *sweatdrop* It means you're an old man. Obvious much?

Leorio: But I'm only two years older than Kurapika!

Author: My premonition when I first saw you was that you were 48 at the very least.

Leorio: At the very… least? I'm gonna kill you, you-…

Author: *smiling, still calm* Remember, without me, you wouldn't even be existing in this story.

Leorio: What about all the Leorio fangirls? What will they say?

*cricket sound*

Gon: By the way, what happened to Agatha nee-san?

Author: Nee-san? Oh, her… She was… uh…

Killua: You don't know either, do you?

Author: She found a job… and got her own apartment for her! Good for her!

Killua: *sweatdrop* Figures you don't know…

Author: *vein coming out* Excuse me? Neh… *hugs Killua* You're too cute to have a grudge with!

Killua: Get off me.

Author: *lets go*

Leorio: I have a question, Kurapika… Why do you have a phonebook that immediately skips to me after Hisoka.

Kurapika: *shocked* Uh… that's because…

Killua: It's because you have little friends.

Kurapika: Shut up!

Gon: How about Killua? Should he first appear before Leorio, at least?

Author: It's because he's named under Zoldyck, Killua.

Leorio: So organized.

Kurapika: Don't judge me! Ugh,*sigh* I wish I never existed in this story.

Author: Don't say that! Without you, I have no imagination, motivation, and someone to manipulate! This story will never exist without you.

Kurapika: What? Well, I hope this story never existed.

Author: You're so mean.

Killua: Why didn't we come up?

Author: Yeah, you did. Your name appeared six times, and Gon's appeared eight times.

Killua: But we never did anything!

Author: Yeah, you did. You ate all the donuts in the set.

Killua: It was Gon!

Gon: *confused* Huh?

Author: And you took all my Ferrero  
Rocher! That was three boxes! Three boxes! A total of ninety pieces of chocolatey goodness!

Killua: It's payment for making us wait for hours.

Author: I told you two to go home! I-… *sigh* Anyways, just click on the Review button down there if you want to say something. Like a positive reaction or any violent reaction.

Killua: Yeah, like: 'Why didn't Killua and Gon appeared in this story?'

Author: *sweatdrop* Uh huh. Anywho, who wants to hear Kurapika sing?

*fangirls squealing*

Kurapika: *choked in water he was drinking* W-what?

Author: Here's a bass guitar and a piano, what instrument?

Kurapika: Neither! I am not singing!

Author: Bass guitar it is! Then, I'll play the piano, let's go with… your latest song, Hi ni moeru Hitomi (Eyes Burning Scarlet, 2012)

*stage magically appeared with the complete guitar, drums and piano*

Kurapika: How did this happen?

Author: Power of imagination.

*intro of the song*

Kurapika: Wait, what?

Author: Just sing. Go! *signaling spotlight on Kurapika*

Kurapika: I hate you. Ugh, fine… *takes deep breath*


End file.
